Lady Gaga
Lady Gaga battled Sarah Palin in Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga. She was portrayed by Nice Peter. Information on the Rapper Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta (born March 26, 1986), also known by her stage name Lady Gaga, is a famous American popstar. She is known for her unique fashion sense including in an egg shell, a dress made of kermit the frogs, and even a bacon dress. Gaga has had hits with Just Dance, Poker Face, Bad Romance, and many more. ERBoH Bio You know me as the Lady Gaga, singer, cultural icon, person of fame, human trumpet! Yes, I am these things. I am also Stefani Joanne Angelina Germanotta, a little girl from New York City who loves art and music and performing and LIFE! She, who is me, attended NYU to study musical theater and follow her dream. Which I did. After performing in the NYC club scene for years doing experimental art mixed with music and going through a lot of recording label bullshit, I finally became the wonderful, famous artist you must adore. But how did I become The Lady Gaga? The name comes from a text that autocorrected the Queen song Radio Gaga to Lady Gaga, who then became me. Now, I have millions of fans, which I call my "little monsters" and I have been labeled The Queen of Pop. It is a large responsibility to be this amazing and I take it very seriously. I am vigorously against bullying and I support LGBT rights by doing things like wearing a meat dress to the VMA's. It also helps that sometimes I like to be really, super weird for no reason. Snowcone! Lyrics 'Verse 1' I think I'd rather elect a Smurf than vote for you. Governor of Alaska? That's like the principal of a home school. You are the sum of everything I despise. With the most dysfunctional family since the Jackson fucking Five! Just trust me, your fifteen minutes of fame came and went. Go back to your igloo. Spend some time with your kids before they're pregnant. Your frigid little body couldn't even handle what I do. I think the truth is, Sarah, my music just scares you. Verse 2: I sound more intelligent than you when I fart! I wonder if you even know how to spell the world art! You don't belong in politics. You belong in a hockey game. History will regret you like J-J-J-John McCain! Trivia *This is the first character to be played by someone of the opposite gender (Nice Peter playing a woman). The second is Tootie Ramsey (played by Bentley Green). The third and fourth are Miley Stewart (by Nice Peter) and Lilly Truscott (by EpicLLOYD). *She undergoes the most outfit changes out of all the characters, 5 changes with 6 outfits. **This is a reference to her being known for having many different outfits during her performances. *Due to copyright issues, the real Lady Gaga requested that Sarah Palin vs Lady Gaga be taken off of YouTube. However successful, the video returned a week later. *Along with Justin Bieber, she was one of the nominees competing against Epic Rap Battles of History for the YTMA Artist of the Year Award. *She is the first pop star to appear in an ERB. The other three, respectively in order of appearance, are Justin Bieber, Michael Jackson, and Miley Cyrus. *She is the first confirmed LGBT character to appear in an ERB. *In the Random Rap Battles, she was going to rap against Amy Winehouse. This idea was scraped in favor of Amy Winehouse vs Judge Judy. Gallery Gaga1.png|Gaga's chef outfit. Gaga2.png|Gaga in another one of her outfits. Gaga3.png|Gaga having a drink, after changing her attire. Gaga4.png|Gaga's monster costume. Gaga6.png|Lady Gaga's 3rd outfit. Gaga5.png|Gaga's last outfit change.